Creme Ardor la Chestnut
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Sequel to Honeysuckle on Obsidian Furs and part of the Food and Mischief Series. Snape's finally going on the offense so Harry better beware becuase there's a little something in the soup that'll take the war of seduction a whole step higher!...YAOISLASH,


**Title: Creme Ardor la Chestnut**

**Author: Ahou or YorugamiAhou**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** SnapexHarry or Snarry :D

**Type:** Part of the Food and Mischief Series

**Warning: PWP, LEMON, LEMON, EXPLICIT SLASH/GAY SEX! Dont't read if you're not into that. No flames since I obviously stated that as a warning already. OO**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Honeysuckle on Obsidian Furs" and part of the "Food and Mischief Series of Fics" Snape's finally going on the offense so Harry better beware. YAOI/SLASH

**Creme Ardor la Chestnut**

A pinch of nutmeg, a dash of salt and a light shaking of pepper were added to the bubbling white viscous fluid within the cauldron.

A fine wisp of midnight black hair from one Boy-Who-Lived went sizzling into one colorless, tasteless, and odorless vial of Specification Potion.

A delicate swirl of the precious glass vial then a small fraction of a tilt into the boiling cauldron.

HISSSSSSSSSSSS

Voila! His plot of revenge was finally complete after approximately one whole week of intense scheming.

Snape chuckled evilly as he continued to stir the bubbling cauldron in front of him. He couldn't wait for the results once the plan was underway.

'Oh yessssss...',He thought to himself, still chuckling somewhat ego-maniacally,' Let the Boy experience a taste of Snape Style Revenge'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh..."

"C'mon Harry!" came the annoyingly persistent voice from somewhere above his head. "We're gonna be late for breakfast! Wake Up!"

One Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Savior of the Wizarding World burrowed deeper into his blanket in a futile effort of avoiding the inevitable.

"Honestly Harry!" Another voice, one of a higher pitch entered into the scene, " You don't need Ron to wake you up everyday do you?"

"Murmblemur..."

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Ron muttered.

"If we don't get moving we're going to miss breakfast and I for one, wouldn't like to have Transfigurations hungry." Hermione reasoned. "Hydrogius Lamentiay!"

And thus one Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived ,and Savior of the Wizarding World was treated to an extremely cold drenching early in the morning.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The emerald boy literally popped right out of bed and subsequently fell over to the floor in a haphazard pile of wet clothes and sheets.

"You know...he kinda reminds me of a wet cat left out in the rain with the way he's glaring at us." The redhead observed as Harry virtually sent them the coldest and meanest glare he could muster at six in the morning with scraggly damp hair sticking to his cheeks, beddings wet and tangled around his form on the floor while shivering violently from the early morning cold.

"Sometimes..." The ebony haired boy spoke through his chattering teeth," I don't know why we're friends." Insert another wet-cat-out-in-the-rain-GLARE to the tenth fold. It didn't exactly have the right effect that its owner wanted as wet scraggly cats can never look mean, just cute and a little pitiful.

Hermoine directed her own version of the GLARE, which was a lot more effective, at the muttering soaked boy. "If you'd gotten up when we first tried to wake you up almost an hour ago I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures like having to cast that water spell on you!" She hmphed, spun around dramatically before stalking off downstairs presumably to wait for her two lagging male friends.

"'Mione's got a point you know." Brown eyes looked at irritated green.

A sigh. She really did get him there but then again, once he was out of the Dursley's his internal clock, as if realizing that it didn't have to get up so Godforsaken early in the morning, was loathe to do just that. He didn't really mind since with the Voldemort Problem he needed to grab as much sleep as he could.

Downside was that he couldn't seem to wake up early even if he wanted to. Not if his body didn't deem it particularly hazardous enough to his health anyway. He'd probably wake up if Lord Moldyshorts would attack but what was a common school morning compared to that? Right. Should get up now and stop rambling while I'm still alive and preferably non-hypothermic.

"Ugh...could ya help me up Ron?"

The redhead hauled him off the floor before pushing him away quickly with a muttered "You better change out of those wet clothes quick mate, you're getting a little blue around the edges."

"Haha very funny." Harry retorted before stomping off to change annoyed with such a bad start of a supposedly good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Golden Trio finally marched into Great Hall just in time to make it to breakfast. Hermione after all knew about Harry's adamant refusal to wake up early and easily had prepared her schedule in advance to make up for the time to awaken the sleeping beauty.

Still shivering and a little cold, Harry slumped into his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermes, you really should find another way to wake me up next time." Harry mumbled as he blew hot air on his open palms. "I can barely feel my fingers anymore..."

"Sorry Harry, really." She apologized, "But at least try to get up earlier okay?" She said and gave emphasis on the word 'try' before sitting down in front of Harry on the other side of the table.

The ebony haired boy nodded then buried his hands under his sweater's armpits looking miserable and pale in the early morning light.

Ron sat down right beside Harry before reaching over for a waffle right across him. "Rather chilly today isn't it?" He mumbled almost inaudibly from around a chunk of waffle.

Harry looked around the breakfast spread before them searching for something nicely hot to warm his acquired chill and spotted something white, creamy, and steaming. Perfect.

"Oh?" Hermoine said surprised. "I didn't know they served Cream of Chestnut Soup for breakfast here in Hogwarts...especially this early in the morning."

Red eyebrows rose. "Must be a special treat or something." Ron mumbled still munching down on his now second waffle. "Dunno what's the special occasion though."

"Don't care." Harry injected," It's hot, I'm cold and it's exactly what I need right now." He explained as he ladled a good bowlful of the stuff and from the way it smelled it probably tasted good as well as being hot enough to provide him some much needed heat.

The fragrant aroma of chestnuts with a hint of rosemary and celery swirled around him. It was rather odd to serve soup so early in the morning, as Hermione had stated earlier, but he was glad that they did, even if it was a trifle out of the blue.

It tasted sweet, smooth, and creamy with a small allusion of something spicy that made his tongue tingle in the oddest way but as the warmth flowed down his throat he pushed the tingle out of his thoughts in favor of banishing the chill from his limbs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape smirked and drank his steaming cup of bitter chocolate.

'And thus marked the beginning of his downfall...'Ebony eyes fairly glittered with anticipation.

"Your cooking is wonderful as usual Severus." The Headmaster complimented his esteemed Potions Professor as he partook of the lightly smoking bowl of Chestnut Cream Soup in front of him. "Though a little surprising of you to do so..." Behind half-moon glasses Dumbledore regarded him with a smile. "An occasion perhaps or are you merely feeling unusually jovial today?"

Snape gave the headmaster a deadpanned look. "I just felt like it."

"I see." The Headmaster murmured taking another taste of the soup." You should "feel it" more often then as this is absolutely wonderful!"

'I'll feel it alright...' The charcoal haired Potions Professor hid the blooming wicked smirk on his face by taking another sip of his drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day, aside from the shocking early morning wake-up call wasn't going so bad. They had Transfigurations the entire morning with an early break for lunch and now they were heading for afternoon Potions Class. Seeing as it was Friday and technically the end of this week's class days and heralding the oncoming weekend they were hoping that Snape would release them early.

Since this was Snark Master Snape after all, the students doubted it.

Harry gulped and adjusted the collar on his uniform. He was feeling really odd today. At first he'd blamed the hypothermic wake-up call before proceeding to blaming it on undue stress of his lack of sleep and being chased by a manic Dark Overlord with nothing better to do.

Weirdly enough it had started around the end of the morning's Transfiguration classes but seemed to have disappeared around lunch time. It was now coming back though with a vengeance!

He was strangely hot, fidgety, and tingly all at once. There was also an odd feeling of something missing at the back of his mind. There really wasn't a concrete way of describing his anxiety. He just couldn't get comfortable no matter what he did. This resulted in him constantly fidgeting with everything: twisting the hem of his robes, tapping his pen constantly on the table, biting on his fingernails, adjusting this way and that on his seat.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron queried and gave his best friend a concerned look. "You've been twitchy since Mcgonagall gave us that assignment on how to turn Cornish Pixies into Travel Toothbrushes. Odd assignment duncha think?"

"Hm hm." Harry answered absentmindedly as he tugged his necktie loose in hopes that it would, in anyway, improve his state of discomfort. It didn't.

"Snape's probably gonna pick up on your uneasiness Harry." Hermione rationalized. "Though I'm really curious as to the reason why you're so unsettled today as well."

"I don't know…really." Harry demurred. "I'm not feeling sick, I'm not exactly hot, and I don't think its lack of sleep either." He stated. "More like a vague feeling of wrongness..." He trailed off while tugging the collar of his uniform looser.

"Maybe someone cast a Hex on you, mate?" Ron helpfully supplied.

Hermione shook her head in negation. "I don't think so. After all we've been sticking to Harry since this morning and neither you nor I have noticed anyone even remotely looking like they're trying to cast a spell on Harry."

The redhead shrugged. "Ah well, it'll probably go away by tomorrow."

Harry certainly hoped so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape stared at the class in front of him with a well affixed sneer of disdain on his face.

A bunch of dunderheads, the lot of them!

He turned his raptor-like gaze on the restless form of the Boy-Who-lived sitting in the middle of the Golden Trio as usual.

Feeling a trite edgy aren't we Mister Potter? Snape pretty much purred the thought to himself.

Now all he needed to do was try to get the boy into Detention, preferably with him in attendance and right after Potions Class. Easy as pie.

Once the little Hellions had been set to brewing another complex potion that they no doubt would never comprehend much less contribute to their supposedly gaining appreciation for the art of Potions Brewing...Snape took his usual rounds inspecting the student work.

Unknowing to his intended victim, Severus held a crumpled Betel Leaf in his hands and while looming over aforementioned victim, who at that moment decided to foolishly look away from his bubbling cauldron, dropped the additional ingredient into the steaming mass of viscous heated fluid.

Quickly gliding away from immediate harm's range with a muttered, "I said to DICE Potter not to pulverize the Glowworm's viscera into a pulpy indiscriminate mass of gelatin!"

"Sorry Prof-" The Boy-Who-Lived was cut off as an enormous tidal wave of blue-ish-orange-y mass of glop erupted from his cauldron drenching him from head to toe.

"DETENTION AFTER CLASS POTTER!" a small pause which was followed almost as an afterthought with,"15 Points from Gryffindor!"

A round of groans followed the announcement especially in the Gryffindor side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had no idea what went wrong with his potion. He was pretty sure he got most, if not all of the instructions right, and his glowworms were properly diced and not mushed into pulp like Snape had said.

A shiver, completely separate from his ongoing fight with discomfort, ran through his body at the thought of Severus Snape.

Oh Merlin...

After his rather narrow escape from 12 Grimmauld Place where he swore Snape had almost caught him masturbating on the new fur rug in front of the fireplace. Harry was now more paranoid than ever around the not-so-greasy-haired git.

The whole event had traumatized him for life against doing anything remotely kinky with honey in the vicinity of anything with fur. He'd been a mass of nerves the next day when he'd walked down the stairs and spotted the charcoal haired Professor calmly reading a Potions Journal on the leather couch right beside where'd he'd been having naughty fun the night before.

"Have you no better things to do early this morning than stand on the stairway and gawking Potter?" The barb was strangely relieving for it meant that the door slamming had just been his imagination and Snape hadn't spied him doing any self-pleasuring.

Of course, he didn't exactly get away with it all either. Remus had given him a rather firm scolding on exactly how hard, magic or not, it was to get sticky honey off from fur. It was also rather disconcerting to know that his Godfather Sirius Black, who had been standing behind Remus the entire time, had a look on his face as if he knew EXACTLY how hard it was to get Honey from fur. There was just something so wrong about imagining your parental figures anywhere involving sex.

Now here he was, back in the dark realms of Hogwart's resident Potions Professor. He fought down the urge to shed all of his clothes and just lie on the cool dungeon floor. It seemed his seeming unease for half the day now had finally reached its peak right before Potions Class had ended and just before his Detention.

He honestly had no idea whatsoever about what was wrong with him. Add to the fact that he was going to have to spend an unknown length of time doing detention around the near vicinity of his somewhat "crush" with the velvety bedroom voice didn't help with his inexplicable problem at all.

"Mister Potter, detention again I see." Pale features transformed into the very familiar smirk. "Troublesome creature that you are, yes?" The voice seemed to be purring with satisfaction.

Huh? Harry couldn't help but be confused. What's with the sudden smug attitude? Kinda resembled a cat that'd gotten both the canary and the cream.

Snape then stepped forward and well into his personal space. The emerald eyed boy gulped and stepped back. "Feeling scared Potter?" Severus continued to purr as he slowly backed Harry up to the nearest wall.

Harry wanted to blurt out the usual brash comment following such insulting statements like that but somehow he couldn't get anything out through the large lump that was currently setting up home and lodging in his throat.

"No loud exclamations defending your Gryffindor courage?" Snape continued, slow, but steady, an unusual gleam in his deep onyx eyes, the steps of his shoes echoing rather ominously around the dungeon space. "How very odd wouldn't you say? This so very unusual yet fitting silence..."

Harry gasped out loud as his back touched the dungeon wall, emerald eyes then looked up to face Snape with an enticing mixture of fear, desire, and confusion in them.

The Potions Professor bent down then placed his hands on the wall behind Harry and on either side of his head effectively caging the smaller boy underneath his larger adult bulk.

Severus Snape smiled. It wasn't a happy smile at all. It was the smile of a predator that had finally cornered its hapless prey- a smile of great anticipation and not a little hunger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream soups were the perfect vessel of poison. They were rich and heavily spiced. It was easy to conceal trace amounts anything a poisoner would ever want into them. It was sheer brilliance Snape thought proudly.

Cooking was just a minor step down from Potions Making and Snape was pleased to admit to the fact that he was a masterful cook. Concealing the Potion of Ardor and the Specification Potion, both of which were essentially colorless, odorless and pretty much tasteless. Those sensitive to the flow of magic would probably experience a slight tingle and a dash of spiciness but not exactly enough to alarm.

The Potion of Ardor was in essence a type of aphrodisiac potion but a little more complex than the usual over the counter at Knockturn Alley. It had an inbuilt timer depending on how many milligrams of Pearl Dust was added and coupled with a Specification Potion which would only allow the potion it was junctioned with to work on a specific set of conditions.

Snape had carefully chosen only one victim of the Ardor Potion which would be specified to work only at his touch.

Revenge was both sweet and utterly satisfying.

Now here was his intended prey deliciously cowering in front of him and positively aching for his touch but not knowing exactly that it was what he needed. Oh Harry, trouble really does seem to find you quite easily.

The Potter Boy seemed frozen into immobility under him. He smirked and softly laid a hand on one smooth cheek.

'Taste the fire in your veins...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry screamed, his body spasming as liquid pleasure surged through his veins like squirming electrical eels brushing against each and every nerve within him. He was instantly hard as a rock and if it wasn't for Snape he would've collapsed into a puddle of goo on the floor.

What in the Bloody Hell was that? He thought to himself almost hysterically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That delectable scream went straight to his groin and made Snape just as rock hard as his quarry but no matter. This time he'd be able to satisfy his libido as much as he wanted. He flicked an idle hand toward the door and murmured a quick Notice-Me-Not Spell to add to the Silencing, Warding, and Stupefaction Spells he'd already added earlier. No one would disturb them now.

"No wonder the Dark Lord wants to torture you so much Mr. Potter." Snape purred and pressed his mouth close to the Boy-Who-Lived's ear." You have such delightful screams."

"What...are...you..." Breathless and gasping.

"Tut tut tut Mr. Potter, did I give you permission to speak?" Snape pressed himself closer to the boy, one leg raised, and nudging its way between Harry's legs and rubbing delightfully along the younger man's crotch.

"Uhhh..."

"Hmmmm right then." Snape replied and bent down to lick the boy's ear right along the outer shell and once in a while giving it a small tongue-fuck right in the middle. Every time his skin would touch Harry's the boy would shudder impossibly and whimper the most delightful little submissive sounds. He knew it was the Ardor Potion working at its peak. The mind-blowing effect would wear out somewhere in the middle of this ravishment but by then it would be too late to go back and Snape would have his just due.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's brain was in overload. The sensations running through his body were powerful and intoxicating. The deep rumbling voice in his ear resembling very much a growling territorial Tiger coupled with a strong tongue lavishing his ear were positively sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Snape would then stop and blow air on the recently wetted skin which sent a renewed shiver unto Harry.

Kissing, licking, a few nips, and sucks down the lobe of the ear, to the curve of the jaw and the juncture of the neck. Snape wasn't only a Master of Potions it seems.

The Potions Professor's assault didn't end there. Pale long fingered hands had slowly but surely entered his shirt and were now caressing his sides and one hand stopped to tweak, rub and encircle a pink nipple which sent Harry shuddering, weak-kneed and whimpering anew. Oh but it felt so good.

He unconsciously started to rub himself on the leg Snape had lodged in between his but that action was soon put to a stop as one of the Potions Professor's hands stilled his hips with one firm hand.

Panting Harry mewled almost in desperation. He wanted to rub himself so badly. His Body was so hot and coiled tighter than any spring.

"Ah...ah...Mehr...Lhin...ha...Sehv...ha...ha...Sehhhv..."

The sound of belts being unbuckled as a milky pale hand that was previously holding his thrusting pelvis still, slipped inside ,and caressed the entrapped hard-on caged in Harry's white briefs.

"...Oh...ha...ohhhh...Sehhv...Un!"

Harry closed his eyes while his hands came around Snape's startlingly hot body and tried to pull the older man closer as his sexual fervor rose into a peak.

A callused hand caressed softly, cupping, rubbing, and using his thumb to slide in and out of the pre-cumming slit on the top. The Boy-Who-Lived shuddered and gasped. Mewled and whimpered and sometimes even begged his Greasy Git of a Potions Professor for more.

"Oh Harry...you tempted me so. You lascivious creature...ha...haaaaa...Uhn!" Snape's voice which was normally deep and rumbling turned even lower with a husky undertone of arousal.

"Oh...Sehv...Ahh..."

Harry almost keened in pain as Snape suddenly stilled and withdrew staring at the emerald eyes looking flushed.

"I deem the bedroom would be more conducive to sexual intercourse..." Snape then snogged Harry senseless while the ebony haired younger man clutched tightly to the older man's teaching robes.

Harry gasped as the world suddenly flipped and he found himself dizzily being carried in Snape's arms. The Potion's Professor didn't stop his action even as he was busily maneuvering around his personal quarters and heading to his bedroom.

One of his hands which were tucked around Harry's chest was inside the younger man's shirt and visibly tweaking and rubbing at one perked up nipple. The other was tucked under his knees and rubbing the side of one of Harry's leg.

His mouth was also busy, still licking and nibbling and using his superior reflexes and keen sense of balance to avoid any collisions. It was a miracle that they made it into Snape's bedroom still aroused and without any unwanted bruising.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked down at his squirming bundle of aroused young adult and couldn't help but smile. Oh to see the Boy-Who-Lived rendered so powerless before him, begging for release, and shouting his name. Harry was his.

The Potion was no doubt waning in effects but from the state Harry was in, it looked like the Potion was still in effect. Severus never really did anything in halves. He was better than any potion.

Harry's emerald eyes were foggy with lust, his tan skin flushed a darker red, and he was huffing and squirming like the delicious kitten he was. Severus smirked and began to summarily undress his precious prize.

The mental power advantage of still being dressed while his little elfin boy was spread out naked and wanton underneath him was immense. The adrenaline rush was also unbelievable.

He set about worshipping this fallen angel. The robes were the first casualty in the war of seduction. The pants and the briefs went down to Harry's ankles while his sweater and shirt made into a surprisingly handy pair of cloth handcuffs.

Harry squirmed and moaned his manhood standing wonderfully erect like a red flower amidst dark curls: so sweet, so innocent and so totally his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arched into Snape's masterful hands as the sensations of the older man's tongue danced across his flesh. Sucking and softly licking his neck while still using his talented fingers to tweak and rub his swollen nipples.

The older man ran down the moist appendage over his collarbone and down between Harry's panting pectorals with a slight deviation to nibble on a nipple which caused Harry to gasp Severus' name out load.

It was getting a little too hot and Harry saw from the deep haze of lust, Snape shedding off his outer robes. The Potions Professor looked absolutely sleek in tight black trousers. Topless, even filled with scars, he looked like a war hardened Greek God. Pale as alabaster and just as elegantly beautiful.

There was an intriguing line of ebony hair that neatly trailed down to the older man's groin but Harry wasn't left enough time to stare as a warm heat sucked in his manhood to the tip. If this was Snape's first time, he was damn talented.

Further coherent thoughts dribbled out of his ear as that wonderful mouth sought to suck every bit of what was Harry James Potter out.

The tongue swirled around the spongy tip, sometimes digging through the slit at the top or probing at the sensitive area just behind the head. Snape then would suddenly deep throat him to the hilt while sucking or humming strongly with his deep voice which sent such wonderful vibrations around his shaft.

He so lost in the realm of carnal pleasures that he didn't notice Snape's other hand which was fondling his balls slip one delicate finger into his wanting hole. He also hadn't noticed when the man had lubricated the aforementioned appendage as it entered him with little or no pain and was deliciously slick and hard.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry almost arched off the bed entirely as the probing finger found a small knobby button inside him that sent his nerve endings pleasurably afire.

"Purrrfect." Snape purred before sucking on Harry's erect cock like there was no tomorrow as well as inserting another finger to further provoke that something within him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!...ha...ha...Uhnnnnn...Seeeeehhhhhvvv!" Harry was never very articulate when sober, but when lost in a lust induced haze his brain had no capacity for speech left. All were devoted in just feeling the sheer bliss Snape was bestowing upon him.

Snape withdrew from his task which made Harry positively want to weep at the feeling of being left bereft of such pleasure.

"Patience my angel." The voice, equally drowned in lust, husked.

"Seeehhhvvvv...moooooorrreeee..." Pitiful, trembling with need, Harry made such a raptuous vision of wantonness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was hard with desire and undid his belt buckle quickly and efficiently. He slicked his manhood in record time with a softly whispered wandless spell.

He then bent down and gave the Boy-Who-Lived one long wet kiss to distract the teen as Snape carefully sheathed himself into the tight warmth.

"OH! Oh Merlin! Severusssssssssssss!" Emerald eyes shot wide open.

"Shhh... I'm here mon amour "Snape whispered while kissing and licking one earlobe as he was slowly going ever deeper into the teen's slick passageway. Oh it was so very tight.

The unyielding heat was driving Snape's control to the edge but if he wanted anything to come from this he would have to be careful not to incite the wrath of one Harry James Potter down upon him. The boy had a lot of power with the Wizarding World if only he were to realize how to truly use the public's majority vote against his enemies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was filled to the brim. Every small notch, ridge and vein could be felt. Every small throb and heated pulse seemed to transfer right into Harry's very being.

Oh Merlin!

The first thrust was slow, so tortuously slow. Every bump sliding smoothly inside, then sliding almost effortlessly outside again leaving the ebony haired young man panting with need.

"Ha--hhhaa-harder!...UHN!"

A single hard thrust and Harry's ankles came free from their cloth prisons to wound around Snape's upper back. His body fairly trembled while Snape's trail of body hair rubbed deliciously against the tip of his hardened erection.

"Oh! Oh!"

Hard thrusts, nibbling at his neck, then deliberately soft and slow thrusts with Snape sucking on a nipple vigorously. It was so hot and so beautifully executed that Harry didn't even have time to reach down and fondle his own manhood when Snape's hand, which seemed to know just where to be, appeared and started to leisurely pump his erect flesh.

"SHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHEEEEESSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEERRRR!" Harry screamed out as one particularly hard thrust hit his prostate gland hard enough to blacken his vision and completely knock his senses out of whack that he'd unconsciously started to revert to Parseltongue.

Equally unknowing, he was shouting Snape's name in aforementioned Parseltongue.

"She-sheyhesavierrrr...Ha...Shey--Sheyhes...ah...ah..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape tightened his grip on Harry's weeping manhood and couldn't help but speed his hard thrusts as Harry began to scream, whimper, and moan in Parseltongue. Oh but the boy has such a sinfully sexual voice when speaking in the Snake's Language.

He twisted Harry to the side, aimed his cock in the right angle he knew would hit the prostate dead center, and threw out all his conscious thought as he became a machine. All logic gone just thoughtless repeated motions of hard fucking.

Harry cried, screamed while his limbs gripped any available surface they could find purchase on. Parseltongue, nonsense they couldn't be told apart as the two lost themselves into the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later Harry slowly blinked his eyes open carefully. More than a little dazed. His body ached, was sweaty and more than a little sore. He was languishing in soft black sheets with something warm and hard spooned against his back.

"The sleeping beauty, at last, she wakens and grants the eve of twilight the gift of her awareness..." Came the deep reverberating and familiar voice of one Hogwart's Potions Professor.

"I'm not a girl." Came the unthinking and petulant reply.

"Of course Mister Potter, it seems that I'm well acquainted with that fact after all we've been through undoubtedly." Came the droll reply with more than a hint of purring satisfaction and satiated smugness.

**The END**? Or to be continued...? OO

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not exactly sure if this can still be continued. ; Kinda don't know where to go from here. So if anyone of you have any ideas on a good continuation...I'd be really happy to hear about it.

Lol. After writing this series of Fics I've finally learned about the power of reader reviews. There were so many great reviews begging for the sequel that I got guilt tripped into writing this next extension of the series. XD Couldn't procrastinate anymore seeing as my conscience wouldn't allow me to anymore.

So for those interested on a sequel.  
Reviews, Comments and Suggestions would be highly appreciated!  
I hoped you enjoyed that! I'm not too good at writing lemons. Waaaa...


End file.
